


Big Mouth

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired by a gif I saw on tumblr - and the scene between them in Episode 5 of Season 1.





	Big Mouth

Oswald had often regretted things he’d spewed out in a moment of excessive self-confidence.

This is one of these moments.

Maroni is grinning down at him, something hungry clouding his dark eyes.

“So, Cowboy, about these bulls…” he says, grin widening enough to show teeth - reminding Oswald of a predator, ready to lunge forward and rip the flesh off his bones.

But Maroni surprises him then. His touch is gentle, running the thick knuckles of his hands down Oswald’s face with a tenderness the man hasn’t shown him before.

“Ay, you’re so pretty. Has anyone ever told you that? Huh, Penguin?“

Heat flushes his face, and Oswald can’t help but avert his gaze, eyelashes fluttering and breath drawing in sharply.

“I guess not,“ the Don muses, now cupping Oswald’s chin and forcing him to lift his head to meet his eyes. There’s a slightly bemused expression on the man’s face as he brings his hand further up to press in on the back of Oswald’s neck.

“What a shame, though,“ Maroni continues, lips now splitting into a smirk again. “I’m sure you must’ve been quite the sight as you…“ he drawls off, leaning down until Oswald can feel his hot breath against his face.

When the older man presses his lips against Oswald’s, the world stops for a moment. And so does Oswald’s heart.

It’s terrifying, yet at the same time Oswald finds himself arching into the other man’s body as he parts his lips, inviting him in. The possessive grip on his neck, the hot glide of tongues, and the mere knowledge that Maroni could crush him with his bare hands if he wanted to - it makes Oswald’s stomach twist and turn with both fear and arousal.

And it makes his cock grow hard.

The Don notices, of course.

There is nearly a look of delight on his face as he leers down. His eyes are set on the visible bulge in Oswald’s pants as he’s humming with what sounds like pride.

Oswald’s cheeks are burning by now, arousal now mixing with humiliation and shame at this lack of self-control.

“I-I’m sorry, sir. We shouldn’t-”

“Bup bup bup,“ Maroni stops him, wiggling a finger in front of him, “You don’t dare even feel an ounce of shame with me, you hear me?“ He reaches down to cup Oswald’s chin again.

Lashes fluttering and pulse racing, Oswald opens his lips but remains silent except for a small whimper escaping him.

His reaction seems to please the other man as he takes in a sharp breath and presses himself against Oswald’s smaller body.

Maroni is hard too, Oswald can feel it against his thigh.

“So, Cowboy…“ Maroni growls, voice barely above a whisper as cups Oswald’s face again. “How about you show me how good you really are at riding bulls…”

Oswald moans into the other man’s mouth as their lips meet again. And later, once he’s stripped naked and feels lips and hands move all over his body, igniting pleasure deep inside of him, the regret about his prior bragging is dwindling quickly like a candle burning out.

Maybe sometimes his big mouth was a blessing after all.


End file.
